corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
Coca-Cola
'''Coca-Cola '''is one of the largest beverage company selling soft drinks, water, and much more. Their headquarters are in Atlanta, Georgia and their mascot is Block the Pig who is Maleficent's Pig goon from Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty (1959) because Coke tastes like ham. History of Coca-Cola = 1899 = Coca-Cola first bottled under contract in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Coca-Cola President Asa Candler sells the bottling rights for $1. Bottles used at this time are straight-sided Hutchinson bottles with a metal stopper. = 1906 = Amber-colored and clear straight-sided bottles with an embossed logo are used by bottlers across the U.S. In 1906, a diamond shaped label is added to make the bottle stand out from competitors. = 1915 = The tremendous success and growth of encourages competitors to try to imitate Coke by offering bottles with slight variations on the trademarked name and distinctive script logo. The now famous contour bottle is patented in 1915 by the Root Glass Company of Terre Haute, Indiana. The creative brief given to Root called for a bottle that could be recognized when broken on the ground or by touch in the dark. = 1923 = With the expanded availability of home refrigeration, the sixpack bottle carrier is developed by the system to encourage consumers to enjoy the beverage at home. = 1941 = Thousands of men and women are sent overseas. The country, and Coca‑Cola, rally behind them. President Robert Woodruff orders that “every man in uniform gets a bottle of Coca‑Cola for five cents, wherever he is, and whatever it costs the company.” His vision that Coca‑Cola be placed within “arm’s reach of desire” becomes real—from the mid-1940s until 1960, the number of countries with bottling operations nearly doubles. = 1950 = Coca-Cola becomes the first commercial product to appear on the cover of Time magazine. The appearance solidifies as an international brand. The magazine originally asks to place long-time Company leader Robert Woodruff’s image on the cover, but he refuses, saying the brand is the important thing and Coca-Cola itself should be featured. = 1955 = Coca-Cola is expands its packaging offering from the standard 6.5-ounce contour bottle to include 10-, 12- and 26-ounce contour bottles in the U.S., marking an important step in giving consumers packaging options to meet their needs. = 1957 = Coca-Cola contour bottles are printed with a white label featuring both trademarks, Coca-Cola and Coke. Previously the trademark Coca-Cola had been blown in glass lettering on the bottle. = 1960 = 12-ounce aluminum Coca-Cola cans are introduced in the U.S. Early can graphics include an image of the bottle so customers wil recognize it as the same beverage they enjoy from a bottle. = 1977 = The bottle is granted registration as a trademark, a designation awarded to few other packages. A previous study showed that less than 1% of Americans could not identifiy a bottle of Coke by shape alone. = 1993 = The 20-ounce PET contour bottle is introduced. The bottle helps distinguish Coca-Cola from other beverages, just as the glass contour bottle had in 1915. =1996-Present= image-1.jpg dc.jpg mnalwcok.jpg Since 1996 when eyebrowed McDonald's buildings were introduced Coke started to taste like ham and also own so many products. = 2008 = Coca-Cola is awarded the first ever Design Grand Prix at the prestigious Cannes Lions for the brand’s refreshed visual identity and packaging of the aluminum bottle. = 2009 = Coca-Cola introduces the “plant bottle” —100% recyclable and made with up to 30% renewable, plant-based material. = 2010 = The 111 Navy Chair debuts at the Salone Internazionale del Mobile. Through partnership with Emeco, the iconic Navy Chair gets a fresh spin, in a new material. Each chair is made from 111 PET bottles diverted from landfills. = 2012 = Bottleware by Nendo debuts at Design Tide Tokyo. The collection of bowls is made from recycled glass Coca-Cola bottles which can no longer be refilled or reused. The form is inspired by the base of the iconic bottle. = 2015 = The bottle turns 100. “The perfect liquid wrapper.” - Raymond Loewy =2018-Present= Coca Cola logo with new mascot.jpg Dc.jpg Image-1.jpg New style Coke can.jpg|New style Coke Can with the new pig mascot Diet Coke with Splenda.jpg|Diet Coke with Splenda (tastes like regular Coke except it does not have the unhealthy junk like what regular Coke has) Coke Pig (Maleficent's goon).jpg new paper coke cups.jpg 32427231012_cc034bbaff_k.jpg|Coke refill stations for restaurants. 32580614615_bd07fa258c_k.jpg|Coke touch screen vending machines. Corduroy The Bear drinks Coke.jpg|Corduroy The Bear drinking Coke Corduroy The Bear drinks Coke with text speech.jpg|Corduroy The Bear drinking Coke with Text speech Olivia Flaversham meeting and talking to Block the Pig.png Olivia Flaversham drinking Coke with text speech.png Olivia Flaversham drinking Coke.png 32112929943 e6f17d7024 k.jpg|Touch screen Coke Vending Machine at Corduroy's and Lisa's Apartment Building As when Corduroy (TV series by Nelvana) begins its second season Coca-Cola will get a mascot and the mascot will be Block the Pig who is Maleficent's pig goon from Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty (1959). Category:Soft drink companies Category:Atlanta, GA Category:Beverage Companies